Journey into Fate
by Queen of Erebor
Summary: As told by Anameleth Eruwaedhiel, Princess of Mirkwood, and Caladhiel Laisidhiel, Queen Under the Mountain, twin daughters of Lord Elrond Peredhil. This is our story, how we found our true mates and began the path to fulfilling our destiny. Will Cala's true mate return her love or reject her? Will Ana's unique personality intrigue or distance her true mate? Thorin/OC, Legolas/OC
1. Disclaimer

**Ok, this is a story that I am co-writing with my sister on . I got the urge to post it on here, and as she only wants to be on wattpad, she said it was fine if I posted it on here as well. Any time you see Kara/Anameleth/Ana's POV, that is her writing with me editing for spelling and grammar. And yes, that is really the way she acts in real life. And any time you see strange author's notes before her POVs, they also were written by her. I hope you enjoy this story of ours!  
**

* * *

*******DISCLAIMER***** This will only be said once. Neither imagreekgoddess or Queen of Erebor own any material you may recognize from The Hobbit. Anything you recognize from either the movie or the book goes to J.R.R. Tolkien. Anything else belongs to imagreekgoddess and Queen of Erebor. Either that, or they are real people.**


	2. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions

* * *

Kara Elizabeth Greere/ Anameleth Eruwaedhiel

* Second youngest daughter of Elrond Peredhil and Celebrían of Lothlorien

* Sister of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen Undomiel; twin sister of Caladhiel Laisidhiel (Molly)

* When in Midgard, she lived in Mississippi. When the Valar sent she and her sister to Ennorath, she lived in Imladris.

* When in Midgard, she was 16. In Elven years, she was 200 years old. By the time of the quest of Thorin and Company, she is 437 Elven years old, and 34 in human years.

* When in Midgard, she was short, about the height of a very tall Dwarf, 5' to 5' 1". When she came to Ennorath, she became the height of Elves, about 6' tall.

* Curly, knee length golden-red hair

* Blue eyes with a hint of gold in the center

* Telepathy

* A special mental connection with her sister, Caladhiel.

* Hydrokinesis

* A healing property in water

* Can use one body of water to travel to any other body of water

* Weapon of choice-

- bow and arrow

- ax-blade guitar

* * *

Molly Zoe Rhodes/ Caladhiel Laisidhiel

* Youngest daughter of Elrond Peredhil and Celebrían of Lothlorien

* Sister of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen Undomiel; twin sister of Anameleth Eruwaedhiel (Kara)

* When in Midgard, she lived in Mississippi. When the Valar sent she and her sister to Ennorath, she lived in Imladris.

* When in Midgard, she was 16. In Elven years, she was 200 years old. By the time of the quest of Thorin and Company, she is 437 Elven years old, and 34 in human years.

* When in Midgard, she was about 5' 3". When she returned to Ennorath, she remained that height, not becoming the height of a normal Elf, like Ana did.

* Straight, waist-length golden-red hair

* Brown eyes

* Telepathy

* A special mental connection with her sister, Anameleth

* Photokinesis

* A healing property in light

* Can heal others with light

* Can bend light to make herself and other people and things invisible

* Can use light to travel wherever she wants to go

* Gift of foresight

- Can see visions of the past, present in other locations, or future

- Can have dreams of the past, present in other locations, or future

* Weapon of choice

- Twin long knives (Legolas's knives in the movies)

* * *

Libens (Libby) Alice McGhee

* 16 years old

* 5'2"

* thin, not very curvy body

* small chested

* shoulder length, Brown, wavy hair

* green eyes

* thin pointy nose

* spray of freckles across her cheeks

* tear drop shaped face


	3. Arrival in Midgard

Chapter 1- Arrival in Midgard

* * *

***Third person POV***

It was a nice, sunny day in the small town of Bay Springs, Mississippi. Police officer Tarian Davis was walking his beat, when he suddenly came upon two young girls who looked to be about two years old. Their long red hair, which reached down to their feet despite their youth, contrasted sharply with their pale skin and white silk gowns. One of the girls had a cobalt-blue silk cape wrapped around her. The other girl had a very small, intricate silver chain around her neck, from which hung a ring. Delicate it seemed, and yet strong at the same time.

Tarian knew everyone in this town, and knew that no one had children who looked like this.

"Well, where in the world did you two beauties come from?" he asked the girls, kneeling down to their level.

They looked at him intelligently, as if they understood every word he was saying to them. One of the girls had blue eyes with a hint of gold at the center and curly hair. The eyes of the other child were a deep chocolate brown, and her hair was straight.

The officer smiled, lifting the two girls in his arms as he stood.

"Where are your parents?" he asked them, not expecting them to understand what he was saying.

The brown-eyed girl shook her head strongly.

"Manke naa Naneth?" the girl with the strange blue eyes said as she pressed her hand against Tarian's temple. The little toddler made a face as if she were concentrating very hard.

Tarian was taken aback. He did not expect a two-year-old to be able to talk. He was impressed, even though she seemed to be speaking another language.

"I guess we need to figure out who you are," he said, starting to walk to the orphanage.

"U!" Brown Eyes said.

Tarian continued to walk, not understanding what she was saying. He reached the orphanage, and took them inside.

"Be with you in a minute," a female voice called upon hearing the front door open.

"No hurry, Maria," he responded cheerfully.

"Tarian? Is that you?" Maria answered him.

"Yeah, it's me. I have some people for you to meet."

"Who is it?" she asked, walking in the room. Upon seeing the girls in his arms, she gasped.

"I found them out on the street. I don't think they have a home or parents," he said. "They can both speak, but it was a different language, not English."

"Oh, the poor darlings," Maria crooned, taking the blue-eyed girl from Tarian. She seemed to have become suddenly shy, because used her blue cape to hide her face.

"We'll need to see if they are related," Tarian said.

"Let's take them to the medical wing," Maria responded immediately. "We can run all the tests from here."

Tarian followed Maria down several hallways until they reached a room with a lot of medical machinery.

"Esther?" Maria called.

"Right here, Maria," Esther said, coming into the lab. "Oh, hello Tarian. Who are these beautiful young ladies?" she said upon noticing the two girls.

"We don't know. We need you to run some tests on them. DNA, check-ups, the usual," Tarian said.

She nodded. "Right. Set them down on the table there."

Tarian and Maria did as she asked, then watched as she ran the tests. When she finished and had the results, she immediately showed them to Tarian and Maria.

"They are twins," she began. "Identical twins. The one with the unusual eyes is older by a few minutes. The brown-eyed one is the younger. They are perfectly healthy, and seem to be extremely advanced in intelligence for their age."

"Both of them spoke earlier," Tarian chipped in. "It seemed to be a different language, though. The words almost sounded Gaelic, or something like that."

Esther thought for a moment, then shook her head. "If they are used to hearing and speaking a different language, at least they are young enough to still learn English easily."

"It shouldn't be hard to find them a home," Maria said. "They are beautiful, young, and healthy. The only problem will be finding them a home together. I don't think they should be separated."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The twins seemed so attached to each other, it would be impossibly cruel to separate them.

* * *

The orphanage took custody of the two girls the next day. About a week later, two young couples walked in, looking to adopt. Their names were Abigail and Lionel Rhodes, and Cassandra and Edmund Greere. Abigail and Cassandra were twin sisters, and lived next door to each other. They were extremely close. When these two families saw the twin girls, they each fell desperately in love with them. Maria told them that they hoped to have them adopted together, and she was very firm on this point. But when they explained that they lived next door to each other, how close they were, and that they had no intentions of moving away from one another, she agreed to let them adopt the twins. The Rhodes adopted the brown-eyed girl, and the Greeres took in the girl with the strange blue eyes.

As no one had any idea who the girls were, they had no names at the time of their adoption. Abigail and Lionel named their new daughter Molly Zoe, while Cassandra and Edmund named their twin Kara Elizabeth.

When the twins were old enough, they were of course enrolled in school at Sylva Bay Academy. They went along very well, making several friends and being in a band, until the day which changed their human lives as they knew them.

* * *

**Manke naa Naneth**- Where is Mama?

**U!**- No!


	4. Last Day of School

Chapter 2- Last Day of School

* * *

***Molly's POV***

_My sister and I were fighting on an open plain, dotted by rocks and boulders. Foul-looking creatures surrounded us, attacking us and our companions, who were men about my height. For some reason, Kara was taller, and I was shorter._

_I stood out, closer to our attackers, twin long knives drawn. One of the men stood at my side, his bow strung. Kara stood behind me a bit, her bow also drawn._

_A strong voice called out, "This way, you fools!"_

_The men began to slide into the tunnel the voice pointed out to them. One of the men, taller than the others, handsome with dark hair and blue eyes, stood at the entrance of the tunnel. He refused to enter the tunnel until all his Company was safe. _

_Kara was closer than I, and she slid into the tunnel, followed by a blonde man. The man at the tunnel shouted, "Kili! Cala! Run!"_

_The man who stood beside me with the bow turned at the command, and ran, sliding into the tunnel. I backed toward the rock, not wanting to turn my back on our enemies._

_"Cala!" Kara shouted. "Come on already!"_

_I turned and ran to the rock, only to see a large, wolf-like creature sneaking up behind the handsome man at the tunnel entrance._

_"Thorin!" I screamed. Lunging forward, I shoved him down into the tunnel just as the wolf-thing pounced._

_I screamed at the pain. Down in the tunnel, Thorin tried to climb back up to me, shouting, "Cala!" over and over. Three of the men held him back, but he fought against them._

_Kara screamed "Cala!" as well, fighting to climb back to me, and a tall, elderly, grey-robed man held her in check._

_Thorin broke away from the three men holding on to him, climbed back up the rock, and killed the wolf-creature._

_He scooped me up in his arms, sliding down into the tunnel once more._

_I looked into Thorin's eyes for a moment as he held me close to him. I felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could ever harm me again. I smiled at him, ever so slightly._

_I fell unconscious just as horns sounded in the distance, and the sound of arrows releasing from their bows filled the air..._

* * *

I sat bolt upright in my bed, panting hard, but not sweating. I never sweat.

"Molly?" a voice came from beside me, and the lamp on the bedside table was flicked on. "What's wrong?"

I looked to my left to see my twin sister, Kara, looking at me in concern. I shook my head, my eyes closed tightly.

"I do not know," I said in frustration. "It was another of those dreams. I have a feeling that I know that place, that I have been there before, but I simply cannot remember. I cannot remember!"

I dropped my head in my hands, and Kara rubbed my back soothingly. "Sh, it's ok, Sis. It'll be alright."

"No," I said. "It will not be alright until we know for certain who we are. We are twin sisters, yet raised as the daughters of two different families. Mama and Daddy have always told me how they found me, just as Aunt Cassie and Uncle Ed have told you. They told us what Officer Davis said, how we spoke in a different language. We had to learn to speak English instead of a totally different language." Kara was silent, not denying a word I said. "I have dreams that I cannot explain. The places in them are so familiar, but I cannot identify them. We can read each other's minds, and know where the other is. How and why? What are we, really?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't know, Sis," she said in a soft tone. "But whatever the answer is, we have to get moving. We don't want to be late for the last day of school."

With that I perked up a bit. I normally loved school, but so much drama had been going on there recently, that I would be glad for school to be over. Also, Kara and I would be going to spend a month with our friend Libby in her family's personal beach-house.

We had known Libens Alice McGhee since the first grade. The three of us had been going to Sylva Bay Academy together since that time. Libby's grandparents had founded and currently own a very popular, nationwide restaurant chain and, as a result, her family was rather wealthy. The McGhee's had decided to stay in their small hometown so that they would be down to earth and not become like those stuck up rich people you see all too often. Their decision worked because Libby is one of the sweetest people I have ever met.

Kara was at my house for a sleepover. We did this almost every night, whether it was at her house or mine. But this was even more special, as this was the last day of our junior year. We went all out on celebrating last night. We also packed for the month-long trip Libby had invited us on. We had a month's worth of clothes, including bathing suits for the beach. Well, at least I packed enough for a month. Kara, however, packed nearly her entire wardrobe. Everytime we go somewhere she always overpacks, saying: "Better safe than sorry. We need these clothes, just in case we stay longer than we planned." She also insisted that we pack our entire library, claiming that we might want to read them all. Arguing with her about her overpacking obsession was futile, so I just let her be. We were also taking all our pets. I had one dog, whose name was Buddy. Kara on the other hand had a dog (Frodo), two cats (Leafsplash and Speckels), and two turtles (Tinkerbell and Kooper). We had everything our pets could need, as well as the most important things: our instruments. Or to be more specific, Kara's guitar. We both belonged to a band, along with Libby, Lacey, and Callie, two of our other friends. I was the lead singer, Kara played the guitar, Libby was the drummer, Lacey was rhythm guitar, and Callie was our bass player.

Everything we were taking, minus our pets and the clothes we would wear on the road trip, was packed into a U-haul truck Libby's parents had rented for us. At the end of the school day, Kara and I would hitch a car trailer, containing Kara's camaro, up to the U-haul and then drive over to Libby's house so that Libby could pack her stuff into the truck. Libby, Kara, and I would be leaving for her family's beach-house today, as we were exempt from all our final exams. Lacey and Callie, unfortunately, were not exempt from their exams. They would be driving down to the beach in a week, which was when all the exams would be over and done with.

Anyway, Kara and I got up and prepared for our last day, dressing in our school uniforms, which were white long-sleeved Oxford dress shirts and navy A-line skirts which reached below our knees. We never wore makeup, and there was no need to fry our hair with irons. Our hair was perfect, and our skin needed no enhancement. Kara's thick copper-red hair swept down to her knees in beautiful ringlets, while my thick mane of hair was straight, glossy, and smooth, reaching down to my hips. We did, however, have to contain it somehow for school. Therefore, Kara wore hers in a braid across the crown of her head, while mine was placed in a complicated braid reaching to my waist, a feat which would have taken a normal person hours to complete. However, as can be perceived even at this time, my sister and I are anything but normal.

Soon, we were ready to go. As we were both sixteen, Kara drove us to school every day in her maroon SS Camaro. We got there and were immediately pounced upon by our three friends.

"We thought you were never going to get here!" Lacey squealed excitedly.

Kara attacked them with bear hugs, pulling me in to get squashed.

"Guys... can... not... breathe..." I managed to choke out. They really were suffocating me.

They remembered that I was indeed claustrophobic, and released me just before I began to hyperventilate.

"Come on, we have to get to class," Libby urged. She was a straight- A's student, just like Kara and I. She was the most responsible and reserved one. Callie, Libby, and I are the relatively calm ones. We were the ones that had to keep Kara and Lacy in line when they became too hyper.

We walked to our different classes. Kara and I had every single class together. When we began school, Kara and I refused to be separated, for any reason. The teachers soon learned that we needed to have all the same classes and sit beside each other in any seating chart if they expected us to learn anything.

Today was only a half-day, which meant that we could leave at noon. The day flew by quickly, and it was soon time to leave. Our band headed off to our different cars, and went to our homes. When we got home, Kara and I checked over the U-haul, making sure we had everything before we went over to Libby's house. After we were certain we had everything we wanted packed, we hooked up the camaro on its trailer to the truck. Kara would be riding with Libby, while I would be driving the U-haul. The animals would all be riding up in the front seat with me. And I did volunteer for that. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on Buddy, as he was just getting over a tooth infection.

After we finished double-checking everything, Kara said, "We'd better get changed into comfy clothes. We don't want to drive for hours in these." She tugged disdainfully at her skirt.

"You are right," I said. "Last person to my bedroom pays!" I yelled as I ran.

"Cheater!" she called, chasing after me.

She caught up to me with ease, and we reached my room at the same time, not out of breath in the least, even though my room was upstairs.

Once there, I changed into a black tank top, black combat boots, and a black above-the-knee skirt which had built-in leggings. To top it all off, I wore an all black exercise jacket with a glittery silver SHIELD symbol on a black felt patch which I had sewn to the left sleeve. This way I felt a lot like the Black Widow. Yes, Kara and I were both huge Avenger fan girls. Thor and Captain America forever! Anyway, I wore the jacket, because even though it was the start of summer break, it was pretty chilly. It would also be kept cool in the U-haul, for Kara's turtles. I kept the jewelry I had worn to school: my silver necklace, whose cage-like pendant held a wish-pearl which signified health, a wrap-around silver cross bracelet set with diamonds (yes, we are Christians), and a silver ring, with a large faceted light pink opal. The silver around the stone held an intricate design of scrollwork, very familiar, but alien at the same time. As though it was partly of my heritage, yet of another culture at the same time. It was also the same ring which had been on a chain around my neck when Officer Davis found Kara and I as toddlers.

Kara changed into leather converse with metal studs, leather skinny jeans, a Tardis corset (she is obsessed with the television show Dr. Who,) and a leather jacket with a military-style collar which zipped up on the side. For some odd reason, she also wore elbow-high black leather gloves with the fingers cut off. I suppose she wore them because it made her black and Zircon class ring stand out. (And because she is impossibly weird!) We kept our hair the way it was this morning for school.

As soon as we were done changing, we headed straight to Libby's house. Since she only lived a few streets over, we were there in a few minutes.

"Hey guys!" Libby said as we stepped out of the U-haul. The pets had given Kara a multi-colored coat of hair from crawling all over her. She wore her animal-hair-coat with pride and dignity. We had to shut the doors quickly to prevent them from escaping.

Kara charged forward and gave Libby a bone-crushing hug. She moved off, and I greeted Libby in a less boisterous manner.

"Where are your things?" I asked her.

"Inside," she answered.

"We'll help you pack it up," Kara offered.

She agreed, and Kara and I followed her inside the very familiar house.

"Dang, girl, you didn't pack enough!" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, this is only a month!" Libby said in an amused voice. "We aren't staying the whole summer!"

"You can never pack enough," Kara said with a shrug.

"Hey, are we going to pack the U-haul, or are we going to argue about how much Libby packed?" I said with a smile.

We all laughed and set to work on packing Libby's belongings. Among these were her assortment of band equipment. Her parents had bought for us all of the equipment you would expect to find in a band. The only instruments that were missing from the band set were Lacey's rhythm guitar and Callie's bass. Practice would not be a problem, as Lacey and Callie would be there in a week. We finished within a matter of minutes, and closed everything up for the last time.


	5. An Unexpected Portal in the Road

Chapter 3- An Unexpected Portal in the Road

* * *

***Kara's POV***

Once all of the packing was finished, Molly slipped into the U-haul truck, as too not allow our abundance of animals out. Before Libby could, I streaked over to the driver's door of her light orange Lamborghini Aventador, my hand gripped the door's handle. Libby's Lambo was a sweet sixteen birthday present from her grandparents. Libby looked at me with kind chastisement. It's funny how she can say so much to me without ever opening her mouth.

I knew she was telling me, _Kara, do you really think driving my car is a wise idea?_

"Oh, please, Libby, please! I promise I'll be careful!" I begged with my famous "kitten eyes" that I can win anyone over with. She sighed and her faced relaxed into a look of reluctant acceptance.

"I'll let you drive, Little Kit, but if you start getting too excited or hyper you will pull over," She pointed her finger at me and stared at me sternly as she walked to the over side of the car. "

"Yes!" I pumped my arm at my victory then jumped around and opened the car door. I let out a squeal of excitement as I watched the Lambo's door raise up. Libby popped out of the passenger seat and glared at me. I cringed back from her wordless rebuke and quickly got in the car with an abashed expression.

Molly rolled down her window and yelled out at us, "Hey! Are we going or what?" And on that note our tiny caravan hit the road.

* * *

Driving in Libby's Aventador was pure ecstacy. I have a little problem with having a small car fetish, and by "small car fetish" I mean I am obsessed with sexy muscle cars and other choice vehicles. It was all I could do to not start hyperventilating from driving one of the hottest cars in existence. I think you can see why Libby is wary of me driving her car. To prevent me from going awry with my driving, I traveled a safe distance behind Molly in the U-haul.

After several hours of monotonous driving, Thylacine's (my name for the Aventador) gas light dinged on. I was almost glad to get a driving break. . . almost . . . actually I think I could drive that Beast Machine forever. . . I maneuvered my way through the interstate until I was in front of my sister. I then flashed my lights at her in a signal to follow me. We exited the interstate on the nearest get-off ramp that led to a decent gas station.

After Libby had filled Thylacine and the U-haul, the three of us went into the gas station to shop for a bit. When I saw that there were pool noodles for sale, I knew what my mission was. As soon as Libby wasn't watching me, I grabbed the nearest noodle, charged at Molly, and, with my best Kung-Fu battle cry, playfully whacked my twin with it.

Molly ducked and stared at me. "Kara, what in heaven's name are you doing?!"

I ran back to the noodles, grabbed another, and chunked it at Molly. "En Garde!" I shouted at her.

She chuckled and said, "Oh, it is so on!"

Our battle was vicious to the noodly death! But Alas, the commotion we caused attracted both Libby and the employees of the gas station. We were soon separated and asked to leave the store. Before we left we grabbed some snacks. Even though I was across the store from her, I knew Molly was getting a cherry Icee and nacho Doritos. Nervously, I snatched some kettle cooked salt and vinegar chips off of their shelf and quickly checked out. When we got back to the vehicles, Libby did not allow me to drive. I was quiet for quite a while after that because I hate getting in trouble.

* * *

The next eventful thing that happened on our trip was a bit dificult to explain.

We were driving along, getting close to our destination. Libby was still giving me the silent treatment. We were driving in front of Molly, and the road was full of twists and turns. Suddenly, something appeared in front of us, almost like a tear in the fabric of reality. I realized with a jolt that I was seeing a different world than Earth. It was too close for us to stop, and Libby and Molly drove straight into it. I heard a noise behind us like a giant zipper closing, and Libby hit the brakes. I sent Molly a telepathic warning message to do the same.

Libby looked at me, shock on her face. Thinking the same thing, we took off our seat belts and got out of the car, as did Molly.

"What the heck was that!?" Libby demanded nervously.

"I do not know," Molly replied with a grim look on her face. "But I fear we are no longer in Earth."


	6. The Weaver of Fate

Chapter 4- The Weaver of Fate

* * *

***Molly's POV***

Libby stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"No longer in Earth?" she repeated incredulously. "What the heck do you mean?"

I shook my head. "I do not know," I said softly, looking around. "There is a change in the atmosphere. Something is different, though I cannot exactly put my finger on it. I can feel it in the water, in the earth, in the air." I looked at Kara. "Can you not feel it?"

My twin nodded, serious for once. "I can feel it."

I looked at her and nodded, then snapped my head back. "The atmosphere is not the only thing that has changed," I said, my eyes wide.

"Molly, why are you shorter?" Kara exclaimed, worry on her face. I looked at Libby. She looked the same to me, and I knew that I was the same height I had always been.

"Kara," I said. "I am not shorter. You are taller. You have grown by more than half a foot!"

She gasped as she realized that I was right. Suddenly, I sensed something- an energy- forming close to us. I turned swiftly to face it. Kara turned a split second after me, and Libby repeated our actions, though she was still bewildered. There was a shimmering in the air, which I could see was beginning to take the form of a beautiful woman. When she was fully formed, she looked at us with a regal expression on her face.

I stepped forward protectively, putting myself between the strange woman and my sister and Libby.

"Who are you?" I demanded in a low, hard voice.

She smiled and said, "Something tells me you already know the answer to your question, young one."

Scenes began to flash through my mind: a beautiful valley, which I somehow knew was hidden so that it could only be found by those who knew where to look.. A tall man with dark hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. Two younger men who looked like the other man, but with grey eyes. A beautiful women with long, thick black hair, blue eyes and pointed ears. But most importantly, there was a woman there who looked almost exactly like Kara and myself: long red hair, and a medium stature. The strangest thing though, was her eyes. One of them was a rich chocolate brown, like mine. The other, however, was exactly like Kara's eyes: blue with a hint of gold in the center.

I knew Kara had seen the vision through our mental link when she came up to my side. I then had another vision: This woman in front of us was sitting at a loom, weaving a tapestry. I then saw that the tapestry was a history of things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. In an instant, though I did not know how or why, I knew who this woman was.

"Vairë," I whispered. "The weaver of Fate, and the wife of Mandos, Lord of the Halls of Waiting."

She smiled. "Yes, little one, I am she."

"Did you bring us to this place?" I questioned her.

She nodded gravely.

"Why?" Kara asked her.

She looked at us straight in the eyes and said, "Because it is time for the two of you to return to your home."

Kara and I looked at each other when she said that, and I felt my heart leap in my chest. _Home._ In all my years in Mississippi, this is the only place that has felt _right_ to me. The first place where I felt I could be at peace. From our mental link, I knew Kara felt the same.

"Home?" she says with a slight catch in her voice.

Vairë nodded again. "This is the land in which you were born, and the land where your family dwells. This is Ennorath, or as the mortals call it, Middle Earth. You were born the youngest daughters of Lord Elrond Half-elven and Celebrían of Lothlorien. You have two older brothers who are also twins. Their names are Elladan and Elrohir. You also have an older sister: Arwen Undomiel." She paused, allowing all this time to sink in. "You were sent to Midgard, or Earth as the inhabitants call it, at two years of age so that you would be protected from Sauron. You are very powerful even separate, but together, you wield a great power that none can match. Sauron wanted to destroy you, for you were dangerous to him. But now the time has come for you to return and begin to fulfill your destinies."

Turning to Kara, she said, "When you arrived in Midgard, the mortals named you Kara Elizabeth. Your real name is Anameleth Eruwaedhiel."

The Vala turned to me and said, "The mortals called you Molly Zoe, Bitter Life. Your true name is Caladhiel Laisidhiel. You are the Light of Life. As I said, you are both very powerful. But you, Caladhiel, you are ten times as powerful as your sister. However, as with all things, this power comes with a high price."

"How are we so powerful?" Kara asked.

Vairë turned to her. "You are the granddaughters of Celeborn the Wise and Galadriel, Lady of Light, and Elwing and Eärendil, bearer of the last Simaril, known as the Star of Eärendil. You are more powerful than any other Elves. You, Anameleth, can create, control, and sense water. Caladhiel, you can create, control, and heal others with light. You both also have healing properties tied to your powers, meaning that water will heal you, Anameleth, and for Caladhiel, light will heal you in most cases, but not for poison." She paused as if for breath, then resumed her speech a moment later. "You share a mental link as twins, which means you will always know where the other is, what they are doing, and what they are feeling. You will feel the pain of the other, whether it be physical or of the heart. You both have telepathy, meaning that you can read the thoughts of others, communicate with them in your mind, and even control them, if they are weak-minded."

We looked at each other in excitement.

"What about me?" Libby said, coming to stand between Kara- or I should say Anameleth- and I. Vairë's presence and her news had caused me to forget that she was here. "Why am I here?"

Vairë looked at her in what appeared to be pity. "I- I did not expect you, young one," she said gently.

Libby's shoulders sagged a bit. "So I wasn't supposed to be here?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice. I put my arm around her reassuringly. Anameleth grabbed her hand.

The Weaver shook her head. "No young one, I did not intend for you to be brought here. But you are here, and it was no random accident that occured without meaning. Illuvatar has a purpose for everything. Even if I did not intend it, He did."

Libby nodded slowly, then said, " Can I go home?"

Vairë shook her head again. "No, young one," she said, sorrow in her voice. "There is no way to return you to Midgard at this time. I am sorry."

Libby nodded again, and I noticed a silent tear fall from her eyes. Anameleth and I encased her in a hug.

"I'm fine guys," she said, pulling away from us and wiping her eyes. "I- I just need some time alone." She went back to the vehicles, climbing into the driver's seat of her Lamborghini. We respected her wishes and did not follow her, instead turning to the Vala.

"You said that Molly," Anameleth shook her head, correcting herself. "Caladhiel's power comes with a price. What did you mean?'

Vairë looked saddened. "When you were a child, I took a special interest in you," she said to me. "I bestowed part of my power upon you. That is why you have these visions and dreams." She took a deep breath, and I wondered if she was nervous. "Do either of you know what true mates are?"

Anameleth and I looked at each other, then back at Vairë, shaking our heads.

"True mates are soul mates, a match made by Illuvatar Himself, forged in the deeps of time, intended before the world was born," she began. "It cannot be changed or broken by any outside force. However, one may reject the other. When that occurs, the one who is rejected," she paused, breathing deeply. "The one who is rejected generally dies of a broken heart. Or if they are an Elf, they slowly fade into the halls of my husband.

Never before has a pair of true mates been divided between two races who are rivals. That is, until now. Caladhiel, your true mate has not yet been born. But you will meet in two hundred years." she said.

"Two hundred years!" Anameleth and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Two hundred years is nothing to immortals," she assured us.

"But Vairë," I said. "Do Anameleth and I both have true mates?"

She nodded. "Yes, you do. Anameleth's true mate is the Prince of Mirkwood. He is Legolas Greenleaf, the son of Thranduil."

A cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Then the true mates of rival races," Anameleth said with a bit of fear in her voice. "That is-"

"Caladhiel," she said. "Caladhiel, your true mate is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. He is a Dwarf."

"And the Dwarves will one day hate all Elves," I said, realization dawning on me.

Vairë nodded. "Yes," she said. "I see you can use your foresight well. Caladhiel, the price I spoke of, is that your power drains you. You are the strongest in power, but also the weakest in health. Your power will continue to drain your strength until you eventually fade. Thorin will also reject you at first, causing you to begin the fading process early. Unless your true mate accepts you before this happens, you will surely die."

Anameleth sucked in a deep breath, sounding like she would cry. I blinked back tears as well.

"How much time do I have?" I asked her.

"You will not fade until the time you meet your true mate," she answered me. "But you will never have your full strength until your true mate accepts you."

I nodded, allowing a tear to fall. Anameleth put her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I am sorry," Vairë said to me. "I would change it if I could, but Illuvatar has ordained it. I have no choice but to weave it."

I nodded, drying the single tear. "I understand." My voice was thick with unshed tears.

"Where are we?" Anameleth asked the Vala.

"You are at the banks of the Brandywine River, close to the town of Bree," she replied. She looked at the sky, closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked back at us. "My time is up. I must return to Valinor. There is a group of Elves heading this way. They will take you to Imladris. Námarië, young ones."

With that, she dissipated into energy, leaving us behind. We looked at each other, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing: we were finally home.


	7. The Road to Imladris

Chapter 5- The Road to Imladris

* * *

**(A/N) ok my peeps the words in bold and italics are Caladhiel's thoughts and the ones in plain italics are Anameleth's thoughts. That's all, live long and prosper. \\/,**

* * *

***Anameleth's POV***

I was trying very hard to not have a panic attack right then and there. My hands were shaking, legs were weak and I was suppressing the urge to flip out. I felt myself getting dizzy and I stumbled to Thylacine before I could fall over.

**_Sister! What is wrong? This is amazing!_**

_What the? Ok, that was NOT me!_

**_Calm down, Anameleth, it is just me, Caladhiel. We are telepathic, remember?_**

_Oh, yeah. I remember that now._

My thought was dry with sarcasm and I mentally imagined pushing Molly away; I knew she would be hurt at my action but right now I didn't care. I just wanted to deal with my mixed emotions alone with only the help of my music. I opened the Lambo's door, startling Libby, who was curled up in the driver's seat sobbing her poor heart out. I paused for a moment to look at her. She said nothing to me, only looking at me with a tear soaked face and a look of turmoil upon it, and I looked back at her with understanding sympathy. I turned away from her and rumaged around until I found my iPod and Beat headphones. Leaving Libby to her privacy, I briskly walked over to my Camaro and in turn curled up in his passenger seat, drowning out my new world with screaming euphonies.

* * *

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in Risque (my camaro) until I woke up to Mol . . . Caladhiel . . . shaking me awake; it was rather bewildering. I took off my music-blaring-Beats and stumbled out of Risque.

"Wh-what?" I rubbed my sleep-numbed face, trying not to fall over from dizziness that resulted from standing up too fast. "How long was I asleep, sister?"

"Long enough," she replied to me, "Libby has composed herself, so we need to make some plans on what to do next." She led me over to where Libby was sitting on the ground with my fox terrier basenji mix dog, Frodo, in her lap. Libby had always loved animals, but her mother was a clean freak and refused to allow animals anywhere near her house.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed in a high pitched voice to my beloved mutt-dog and he instantly jumped up and ran to me. Buddy came to me too, also being attracted to my welcoming call. They loved on me excitedly as I embraced them.

I sat down on the ground and Frodo crawled into my lap. Mol- Caladhiel did the same, and Buddy jumped in her lap, flopping on his back to get a belly rub.

"First, we need to get one thing settled," Caladhiel said, looking at me. See, I got it right this time! "Our full names are way too long to keep saying them over and over. We need to shorten them down a bit."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Either Cala, Thia, or Elle for you maybe?"

She thought for a moment, then replied firmly, "Cala. The other two are just..." She shook her head.

I nodded in understanding. "I was thinking either Ana or Mel for you," she said.

"Ana," I said quickly. "Mel was the name of that girl that hated us in like, third grade."

"Oh right," Caladhiel, now Cala, said. "I remember her now." She shook her head quickly. "Anyway, now that we are here, we need to plan our course of action."

"Vairë said that a group of Elves on their way to Imladris would be coming along," I contributed. "From what she said they should be here soon."

Cala nodded. "We know that we need to get there to our father and siblings." She looked over at our friend. "What about you, Libby?"

"Well, I really don't have anywhere else to go, now do I?" she said with a slight smile.

"Ok, first things first, we need to pack everything we are going to take with us," I changed the topic to another important matter.

"I don't like the idea of abandoning our stuff here but it doesn't look like we have any other option," Cala frowned at our predicament.

"Well, we certainly not abandoning the animals. We have to take them with us," I firmly stated.

"Are we even going to be able to carry all of the pets and our necessities?" Libby brought up a dire question.

"We will have to manage," I lamely offered a response.

"But right now, we need to answer the question of what all we are taking with us," Cala wisely asserted.

"I am def' not leaving any of my animals or my guitar behind!" I loudly announced.

"Well, I don't think any of us are going to leave our electronics either," Cala suggested.

"Need it be said that we are going to have to bring some clothes with us?" Libby stated, "We will have to pack clothes that are indispensable, jackets; undergarments; good shoes; ect. . ., and leave behind unnecessary items."

"Uh oh! Looks like Kar-Ana, I mean, will have to desert her precious skinny jeans and fedoras!" Cala poked fun at me and shared a laugh with Libby. I looked at them with a horrified expression. I was trying to go along with the joke but I'm going to have a difficult time leaving them.

We each packed a bookbag with the essentials and a few of our favourite clothes and electronics. My Peavey amp was too big to drag along so instead I packed my pocket cigarette amp for my guitar. I also packed my art supplies, my corsets (I know they are kind of dispensable but it's MIDDLE EARTH, they are normal here right?), extra undergarments, a couple of undershirts that doubled as bras, my favorite pants and skinny jeans, some jackets, and some of my favorite shirts. I packed the cat and turtle food and Cala packed the dog food.

We arranged that we would walk Buddy, Frodo, and my Tomcat, Speckels, on leashes and I would carry my turtles, Kooper Trooper and Tinkerbell, in the boxes they were already in and Libby would tote my cat, Leafsplash, in his carrier. I know what you are thinking, "Why have one cat on a leash and not the other? Can you even walk a cat on a leash?" The answers to those questions are as follows: yes you can walk certain cats on leashes attached to harnesses; Speckels is an outside Tomcat and is used to being, well, outside; Leafsplash, however, is a fat, lazy, inside cat and he has never spent more than a minute on the other side of the front door. So, putting Leafsplash on a leash would result in him panicking and hindering our journey. You can now see why we have Fatsack (a nickname I gave Leafsplash) in his carrier and the 'Great Grey Tiger' (Speckels) on a leash.

It was decided that we would sit and wait for the Elves Vairë said would arrive. Apparently her definition of soon was vastly different from ours, for it was almost two hours before they discovered us.

***Cala's POV***

The first I knew of their approach was the quiet sound of Rivendell-raised horses traveling over grass. Then, I could hear them singing.

_Snow White, Snow White, oh Lady clear, _

_Oh Queen beyond the Western Sea _

_Oh Light to us that wander here _

_Amid the world of woven trees _

_Gilthoniel oh Elbereth _

_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath, _

_Snow White Snow White, we sing to thee _

_In a far land beyond the sea _

_Oh stars that in the sunless year _

_With shining hand by her were sown, _

_In windy fields now bright and clear _

_We see your silver blossom blown _

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel _

_We still remember we who dwell _

_In this far land beneath the trees _

_Thy starlight on the Western Seas._

"High Elves," I whispered to Ana and Libby. "They spoke the name of Elbereth. These have to be the ones Vairë was talking about."

Suddenly, their voices ceased, as did the faint sound of their movement. Soon enough, a few of them stepped out of the trees along the river. They were all tall males, with straight hair reaching to their shoulder blades. The hair of one was a deep, rich gold, while the other two were silvery-blonde. Light of wisdom of many years upon the earth shone in their grey eyes. We must have looked very strange to them, three females sitting by our vehicles, which were foreign to them. A normal sized elleth and an abnormally short one, dressed in strange attire, along with a tiny human girl, who was dressed in normal and acceptable clothes for Midgard, but here would be considered as strange as mine and Ana's apparel.

"My ladies," the one with the gold hair, who also appeared to be the leader said. "Who are you?"

Ana started to reply, but I warned her through our mental link to let me do the talking.

"I am known as Cala, hir vuin. This is my twin sister, Ana, and our friend Libby. We have an urgent need to reach Imladris," I answered him.

"What is so urgent?" he questioned, clearly feeling superior to us. I chuckled silently to myself. 'If they knew who mine and Ana's father and grandparents are...'

"The Valar themselves told us to reach Imladris as soon as possible, to speak with Lord Elrond Peredhil on an urgent matter," Libby said, thinking clearly. "It would be unwise to hinder us."

The golden-haired Elf nodded in reverence when we mentioned the Valar.

_Thank you, Libby,_ I said in her mind. 'Good thinking.'

_Don't mention it,_ she replied, seeming more cheerful than earlier.

"We are traveling to the Last Homely House," he said. "With such urgent business, you are welcome to travel with us."

I inclined my head to him. "Le hannon, hir vuin," I murmured.

He nodded at me. "I am Glorfindel," he said. For the first time, he seemed to notice our pets. "And these are?" he said, kneeling and petting Buddy and Frodo, allowing them to sniff him over eagerly.

I smiled and said, pointing to each dog in turn, "This is Ana's dog, Frodo, and my dog, Buddy."

"Both of the cats are mine," Ana put in, "The grey tabby is Speckels and the bobcat in the crate is Leafsplash."

He gave them each one last pat and stood. "If you will follow me, we had best move. If we make good time, we should be able to reach Imladris by sunset."

I nodded respectfully, and we followed the Elves back to their caravan.

* * *

We traveled for the rest of the day, and nothing eventful happened at all. That is, until we came to the river Bruinen. As soon as we crossed it, I felt refreshed, invigorated. One glance at Ana and Libby, and I knew that they felt the same. I smiled, happy to be here. Soon enough, we entered the valley. Libby, Ana, and I, along with our various pets were all right behind Glorfindel as he strode into the courtyard. A tall, dark haired Elf greeted the Golden Elf.

Glorfindel motioned us forward, and we did as he bade.

"Lindir," Glorfindel said to the dark haired Elf. "This is the Lady Cala, her sister, the Lady Ana, and their friend, Lady Libby. We found them near Bree, and they claim to have pressing business with Lord Elrond."

Lindir looked us over critically, no doubt wondering how on earth we would have anything of importance to say to Elrond.

"Please hir vuin," I said. "It is truly an urgent matter, one that has waited for far too long as it is."

He nodded then, slowly. "Lord Elrond is in his study with the Lady Arwen," he said. "You will follow me."

We diid as he said, leaving our pets in the courtyard with Glorfindel. I had a feeling that he would look after them for us.

_Wonder how long Dad will let him order us around like that after he knows who we are,_ Ana thought to me.

_**Not long, I** **wager,**_I replied. _**But the proper way to address our father would be either Ada, Adar, or Father, not a slang term such as Dad.**_

_Yeah yeah,_ _okay, _she said. _No need for a lecture already._

I held my tongue, knowing that she was only snapping like that because she was nervous, and we continued to follow Lindir.

At length, we were led into a room which was open to the outside, the only thing indicating it was a structure being the delicate-looking yet obviously strong lattice-work, which separated the room from the outside. There were also numerous shelves lined with many books. There, standing in the middle of the pavilion-like structure, which I assumed to be our father's study, was a tall male Elf and a tall female Elf. They were the two I had seen in my dreams who looked so much alike, with their long black hair and striking blue eyes. I instantly knew that the male was our father, Elrond Half-elven, and the female was our older sister, Arwen Undomiel. They looked at us with a strong light burning in their clear blue eyes. I cleared my throat nervously, trying to moisten my suddenly-dry mouth.

"Lord Elrond," Libby spoke, coming once more to our rescue. "I am Libby. These are my friends, Cala and Ana, who are sisters. They need to speak to you and your daughter in private."

Our father nodded gravely, while our sister looked at us, recognition dawning in her eyes.

"Lindir," Ada said. "Would you take the Lady Libby to a room?"

The dark haired Elf bowed, and Libby smiled at us as he led her away. As soon as they were out of sight, Elrond turned to Ana and I.

"What did you wish to speak of to my daughter and I?" he asked us.

I looked at Ana, nerves threatening to leave me without breath to speak.

_Go on,_ she urged me. _Just tell him._

I swallowed and looked my father straight in the eye, straightening as I did so. Before I could say anything, Arwen spoke to us.

"Iston i nif lin," she whispered. Elrond looked at her in confusion. I mastered my nervousness, and spoke before he could question her words.

"A, Ada," I said, a small smile forming on my face.

* * *

**Iston i nif lin**- I know your face

**A, Ada**- Hi, Father

* * *

**I may not have said this earlier, but all dream segments and visions on Cala's part will be in italics. I hope that you are enjoying this so far!**


	8. Family Reunion

Chapter 6- Family Reunion

**QueenofErebor here. I went back and changed Cala's dream in Chapter 2, also known as Last Day of School. Please go re-read the first part of the chapter, as you will need it to make sense of future chapters. Namarie!**

***Cala's POV***

Ada stared at Ana and I for a moment, shocked into silence. I looked at Arwen, and saw that our elder sister's eyes were filled with tears.

"Arwen?" I said uncertainly.

Her face suddenly cleared and she walked to us, embracing us both.

"Oh my sisters," she whispered. "My beautiful baby sisters." She pulled away and examined us both. "Oh, how much you have both grown!"

A lump grew in my throat, and I had to blink back tears.

"It has been too long," I managed to say.

"How did you remember us?" Ada asked us.

I turned to him, my eyes questioning. He answered me readily, seeing the confusion in my eyes.

"You were both so young when your mother and I sent you to Midgard," he clarified. "How did you recognize your sister and I?"

"Vairë," I said simply. "She brought us back home."

"She said she had taken an interest in Cala," Ana chimed in. "She bestowed part of her power on Cala, and that she now has visions and dreams because of it."

I nodded. "I had my first dream-vision last night before Vairë returned us here."

Ada nodded, then his eyes teared slightly. "My daughters," he said, moving forward and embracing both of us tightly. "You are finally home."

I nodded slightly, burying my face in Ada's shoulder. "Yes Ada, we are."

He chuckled slightly. "And you still seem to remember Elvish."

I nodded, smiling. "That was all we knew when we were sent to Midgard. We had to learn how to speak English, and for a while it was hard. We did our best to fit in, but Ana always managed to find a way to stand out."

Ana turned, her face flaming red, and tried to act like an innocent little kitten. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" she exclaimed vehemently.

I stared at her, an eyebrow quirked. "Oh really, Miss Tardis-corset?" I said smugly.

Ada and Arwen looked at us, confused. They had no idea what we were talking about.

"Daer-Nana has kept watch over you in her mirror for us," Arwen told us. "She always told us how you were faring, and how well you were both growing."

I blushed slightly, as did Ana. "Well, we had good people to raise us," I said, growing sober at the thought of our "parents." What would they think about our disappearance? What would Libby's parents do without her? She was the only child they had, their miracle child. They would be devestated without her. And yet there was nothing we could do to send her home.

"Yeah, the people who raised us are probably going to miss us and be really worried about us," Ana said, and I could tell that her temper was flaring. "The people who took Cala and I in when we were found on the street, homeless and without parents. The people who taught us about Jesus, and who made sure we had the best education possible. The people who were there for us, the people who-"

"Ana," I said, interrupting her spiel. I knew she would get more and more upset until she ended up crying, and I had to take care of her. Again. That is what happened with all the drama at school. She almost had a nervous breakdown before Libby, Callie and I could calm her down. "Calm down. Please Ana." _This is our father. Vaire told us that he and Naneth sent us to Midgard to protect us from evil that would have killed us. They did not have much choice in the matter._

Once I had spoken to her through our mental link, she managed to calm down.

"Ada," I said to our father. "This has been a very tiring day for us both, and I know that Libby probably needs us. May we be shown to our room?"

"Room," Arwen said. "You speak of only one?"

"Yeah," Ana said, speaking up. "Cala and I don't like to be separated, even if it is just sleeping in different rooms. We never have, and I doubt we ever will."

_Yeah, _I thought. _Until we meet our true mates. You will be in Mirkwood with Legolas, and I will be in Erebor with Thorin, if he even accepts me. If he does not, then I will be dead, and we will most certainly be separated._

"Cala!" Ana said very loudly. She sounded exasperated, as she only did when she had been trying to get my attention for a long time.

"Huh? What?" I said, confused.

"Ada just said to follow Arwen to our room. Libby is next door to us," Ana said, repeating our father's words. I nodded and went with my sisters. Sisters; finally Ana and I had someone. A real family.

The next day, Vaire appeared to Libby, Ana and I in the gardens of Imladris.

"Lady Vaire," I said, bowing my head to her.

"Cala," she said. "I have come to return your possessions to you," she said with a smile. "I cannot stay for long, but know that I am always watching over you."

She turned and looked at Ana and Libby. "I am watching over all of you. The fate of Ennorath is mine to weave, and you will all feature prominently in it. You are all under the watch of the Valar, and most importantly, Illuvatar. Be strong, young ellith."

With that, she disappeared, leaving in her place our vehicles with all our things inside them. We looked at each other and grinned. Finally, something had the potential to be slightly what we were used to.

**Daer-Nana**- Grandmother

**ellith**- plural: female Elves

**Sorry that this chapter is not as long as some others. But, at least we got it out! Thank you for reading, and Ana and I hope you enjoy!**


	9. Adjusting to Home

Chapter 7- Adjusting to Home

***Cala's POV***

We had been home for several weeks now. I had adjusted very well to life in Imladris. Back in Midgard, I had always been more polite and reserved than my peers, and that proved to be true now. I am very formal in my ways and actions, and that helped me here. The Elves, my people, were that way as well.

Ana was adjusting fairly well, but she had never been as formal as I was. Everyone in Imladris thought she was crazy insane, but loved her anyway. When she got in trouble, or acted very strangely, all she had to do was give people her now-infamous kitten eyes, and they would melt immediately. She charmed everyone she met, even though she could sometimes be rather outspoken.

Libby, on the other hand, was not happy here. Everything was complicated and strange to her, and decidedly foreign. But, she loved research. As long as she had been in our father's house, she had buried herself in the library, finding all the Westron-written books that she could and devouring them. It was in one of these that she read about the Shire, and hobbits. When she told Ana and I about them, and the simple life which they lived, we suggested to her that perhaps she would be better off with the simple lifestyle of a hobbit.

She decided to take our advice, and though we were very sad to see her go, we knew that she would be much happier there. We helped her gather and pack her things, and then accompanied her to the Shire. Tookburrough in fact, which was home to the most adventurous family of hobbits: the Tooks.

We left her there to settle in to her new home, returning to the home of our father. We did return many times to see her, as well as she to the Valley to visit us, but none of those shall be mentioned here.

About two hundred years passed, and Ana and I began to find our place in Ennorath. We aged only slightly, maturing into how we would look for the rest of our lives. The time drew near to our meeting with our true mates, and we knew that the lives we had built for ourselves would soon be changed forever...

**Sorry, kind of a filler chapter only. But I can assure you, it was necessary. The next chapter will deal with Gandalf and the summoning to the Dwarven meeting in a certain Hobbit hole in the Shire. Until then, readers, Ana and I hope that you enjoy this story!**


End file.
